Until Death Do Us Part
by Jewelled Wolf
Summary: Norse fic. They shared true love, but past memories and some harmless pranking by Loki threaten to tear them apart. OCOC pairing. Rating might hover towards M for gore.


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters Loki or Fenrir.

A/N: This was done as an English assignment and I just felt like sharing it. There still is no Norse Mythology section so I am once again, stuffing it in with the Greek Myth. I was also bored and browsed around 20000 names website and found some names for Fenrir and Loki to use on earth, just ignore them, I was being an idiot. Anyway, this story has practically nothing to do with Norse Mythology itself, this is just a warning.

* * *

Until Death Do Us Part

I leaned against the wall of a dark alley as my father continued...whatever he was trying to do. My name is Fenrir. Yes, the Norse Monster Wolf, the one who defeated Odin, the All-Father, on the battlefield and was then ripped apart by Odin's son. After the Ragnarok, we were somehow able to return to life and resume our duties. Right now, I have taken a human form to blend in with the mortals of Midgard. Here, they call me Saelic, I have long black hair with silver and gold strands pulled back into a high ponytail and red-brown eyes. Now if I am Fenrir, my father is none other than the Trickster God himself, Loki. _He_ was busy attending to his duties: causing chaos with his mischief. With his red hair and pitch black eyes, I am surprised he has not yet been caught since he tends to stand out. So do I for that matter.

Back to the story, his _mission,_ for now, involved a couple who were very much in love. In fact, they were so in love, I felt sick.

Seriously.

The male had strawberry blond hair and blue eyes. I think his name was Alastair or something unimportant like that. The female was named Maikki and had dirty blond hair and gray eyes. Presently, Alastair and Maikki were eating lunch at a small café. Everything seemed normal enough, but then he presented her with flowers _and_ chocolates, complete with a poem he wrote himself. How lame was that? They haven't been in any fights and the relationship has been perfect, so he still gives her presents to make her smile. It was way too much positive energy for me.

"Loki." I began tiredly.

Loki cut me off quickly, "Shhh. Fenrir, I need to concentrate."

I rolled my eyes and sighed, he has been trying to read his victim's minds for the entire day. For some reason, he is finding some difficulty with these two and it has been frustrating him.

"I don't know why you're making such a big deal out of this. Humans are such a waste of time. They're weak and pathetic. Total _losers._" I went on, not bothering to give Loki any time to concentrate.

"SCORE!" He suddenly shouted, he had probably gotten past the mortals' walls.

However, his victory was short lived. The café owner had heard his triumphant shout and had come to see what had caused it. The man came out of the side door, he was incredibly obese and balding. Ew. "This alley is off-limits to civilians, you thieves probably thought you could steal my money by going in through the side door. Well, I'll show you." The last statement was accompanied by the waving of a sharp kitchen knife.

Mortals, jeez. If he thought he could kill me with a kitchen knife, he was sorely mistaken. I was ready to back up the thought too, images of grabbing the knife, ripping out his heart and jamming the knife in his brain came to mind. Sweet!

But, _no, _Loki was faster. He grabbed my hand, spun me to the exit of the alley and pushed me away from the café owner. My father turned and started running, shouting out apologizes that I _knew_ he definitely was not being sincere about. I turned and tried to follow him, but he had gone.

Shit! What did he discover that made him so happy? I decided to find out... not that I care or anything.

* * *

Alastair and Maikki returned to the small house they shared. Maikki was actually smiling a lot today. Very out of character, since she tended to be more on the serious side. Apparently, their wedding was coming up soon, and she couldn't wait to spend the rest of her life with the man she loved.

Alastair turned to Maikki and gave her a quick kiss and a wide grin, "Honey, I'm going to check on the cake. I'll be right back."

Maikki smiled back, "Of course. Don't be too long, I'm going to cook you a dinner that you'll never forget." she replied softly.

Alastair opened the door, "I can't wait!" and left.

Loki's victims were separated, now I could really pry into their minds.

I followed Alastair to the bakery and went with him inside. He was sitting at a small table waiting for the staff-on-duty to check on the wedding cake. I sat down at the table next to him and propped my head up with my elbow while carefully focusing my gaze out the window. My mind, however, reached out for his.

Loki was right, the mortal's mind was surprisingly well defended. My first assault was stopped by what seemed like a barricade. I cursed silently and tried again. Fortunately, his mind's wall had already been weakened by Loki's earlier attacks and I got through on my second try. Go me.

First, I had to restrain myself from throwing up right there because of all the positive emotions this guy had for his soon-to-be-wife. I kept going through the melee of thoughts, knowledge, memory... until I came to something completely sealed off. I had to work on a second wall, but this one was to keep something in. This definitely interested me.

After a few more minutes, I got through.

It was a memory. Though watching the scene through the eyes of a human disoriented me for a while, I soon got my bearings and figured out what had happened. What I saw was a surprisingly bloody story for a mere mortal.

_I was about four. My father brought home sweets, toys and other stuff little boys enjoyed, just for me. I loved him so much. Than one day, he brought home a dagger with a wicked edge and told me I should get used to the feeling of this in my hands. _

_I was eight. My father was trained as an assassin and wanted me to follow in his footsteps. He started training me in different hand to hand combat fighting techniques, how to fire a wide range of fire arms, from AK-47s to shoulder-mounted rocket launchers. Once, he took me on one of his missions so I could get used to the feeling. It was a simple, break into someone's house and murder them in their sleep. But the guy woke up and tried to fight back. As a result, my father's attack was a little off and he missed. Instinctively, I worried for my father and brought my own weapon out. Instead of shooting him in the heart or head, I ended up cutting his stomach with a knife. The man's guts spilled out like thick spaghetti with a _sloosh_. I screamed and screamed and screamed. _

_I was nine. My father and mother had taken me on vacation to Southern Spain. I woke up at night to see a shadowy figure crouching over my parent's bed. My father woke up to the barrel of a gun pressed to the roof of his mouth. The killer pulled the trigger and blew my father's brains out, all over the wall. My mother never got the chance to wake up. This time, I couldn't even scream. _

I snapped out of it as Alastair stood up to talk to the bakery store guy. He was too concentrated on what he was doing now for me to pry further into his mind. Without another word, I left the store and headed back to the house where Maikki was currently. By leaping over rooftops, I got back way before Alastair and found Maikki curled up in a sofa by the fireplace with what looked like a sappy, clichéd, romance novel. I made myself comfortable by sitting right under the window of the living room and leaned against the wall.

The girl's mind was easier to break through. She seemed to have less experience. Alastair would've probably learned how to build mental walls in his mind when training to be an assassin.

I had gotten through. It seems she also had a hidden memory of her own, what a coincidence. Something else lurked in her mind too. It seemed like an uncontrollable rage, I had felt something similar in the minds of berserkers. This would have to be a short visit.

Remember when I said that she seemed to have less experience? Well don't mistake that for her having memories full of those damned fluffy pink bunnies and unicorns.

_My father was an important politician and my mother was a lawyer. Both jobs forced them to rarely see each other. The day I turned five, they divorced and I went to live with my father._

_My father, despite being very busy, loved me very much. When I was bullied in school, he was my only friend. He listened to my problems and helped me solve them whenever he was available. I never did mind the slight neglect, because when I did see him, he compensated for the days he wasn't there._

_I was six. I had woken up in the middle of the night and went to get my father. Thinking that perhaps, he would sing me to sleep. I opened the door slightly and heard a scuffle going on, on the other side of the door. Cautious, I did not open the door more. I saw a blond man and my father fighting. Strangely enough, there was a little boy with him with wavy locks of strawberry blond hair. I watched as the strange boy spilled my father's innards on the carpeted floor. Before my father died, he turned his head as he fell and his eyes met with mine for a split second. Then his life faded away. I ran._

_I was seven, I wandered the streets of Spain as an orphan. I saw a family walk past and the man almost bumped into me. He seemed surprised when he looked down to see me, and his look changed to pity. He told me to go find a shelter to live in and gave me twenty dollars. He told me to find some food and that if I needed more, I was welcome to come to the hotel where he was staying. Then he left._

_I stared at his back for a while. Something about his face seemed familiar and it bothered me. At night, I remembered the room he told me he was in, and snuck in. I had learned to be stealthy after a year of survival on the streets. I got a good look at his face and something triggered inside my mind. He was my father's murderer. Without knowing what I was doing, I drew a small pistol that I had stolen from an older kid, I carried it around mainly as intimidation. I thrust the barrel into the man's mouth and his eye's snapped open. I stared coldly at him and pulled the trigger. His brains splattered on the wall above him. I shot the mother without taking a breath in between. Suddenly, I seemed to regain my sanity as what I had just done registered in my mind. I was covered in blood and lights were turning on in the hallway outside. Voices shouted in panic from the gunshots. I ran._

This time, I pulled out of her mind at the sound of a garage door opening. Alastair had returned, so I left the scene quickly before I was discovered.

* * *

Sitting on the roof of a neighbour's house, I was able to put two and two together. The perfect couple was not so perfect after all. Each of them was responsible for the death of the other's parents.

No wonder Loki looked so gleeful.

"So you figured it out." Speak of the devil... well, close enough.

Loki took a seat beside me, grinning mischievously. I bet he was feeling smug that he had found out first.

This understandably irritated me. "It was fairly obvious, nothing can be perfect. Everything is flawed, even this sickeningly perfect couple. It is as I told you, humanity is doomed to die from their own mistakes." I snapped at him.

Loki snickered without breaking that continuos grin of his, "Fenrir, Fenrir. You are so pessimistic all the time. I think the mortals of Midgard had a good chance of surviving far into the future."

I looked at him strangely, "Had?"

Loki's grin got wider and his eyes remained closed, impossibly. "Of course. Now I'm that I'm here on Midgard..." He opened his eyes slowly to reveal pitch black eyes, "...they don't stand a chance."

* * *

Alastair and Maikki walked hand in hand to check on Maikki's wedding dress. He was telling her how beautiful she was going to look and all that rot. She was actually blushing and I could swear that my sister Hel was presently retreating further into her domain of Niflheim to escape all this gushy love energy. I was glad Loki had something planned for those two because I would never be able to sleep well knowing that those two walked freely.

I sat on the roof of a store opposite to the dress shop that Alastair and Maikki had entered. I had no idea where my father had gone. He had told me to stalk them, so stalk them I did. Even though I tell him constantly that he's an idiot, I still listen to him...strange.

The happy couple left the store.

"Maikki, you were absolutely gorgeous in that dress." Alastair gazed at his fiancé lovingly.

Maikki smiled softly, "Thank you." she paused, "Oh Alastair! I am so happy that we are getting married. I love you so much and I will love you till forever." she finally blurted out, blushing.

Alastair smiled at her, "I love you too Maikki and I will never stop loving you. I promise."

"I couldn't help but overhear your words. You two are so adorable."

A man with flaming red hair approached them. But it wasn't that that caused me to recognize him immediately. It was the black eyes that sparkled as he knew he was going to cause lots of trouble.

Loki had come.

"Hello, my name is Arnljot. I'm just a simple tourist. I like to travel." Loki smiled brightly, very friendly. I had to admit he was a great actor.

Scratch great, he was an acting genius. His attitude forced Alastair and Maikki to relax and trust him automatically. "Hello, my name is Alastair. It's a pleasure to meet you Arnljot." Alastair said politely. "And this is my soon-to-be wife, Maikki." He said her name in a voice filled with pride and most of all, love.

Loki managed to look embarrassed, "Um.. I was wondering if I could get a picture of you two. I told my wife I'd send her loads of pictures so that I would have to explain them all to her later." This I knew to be a true in a sense. Loki's wife Sigyn made sure that he told her exactly what he did on days he went to Midgard.

Alastair smiled understandingly, "Of course." He and Maikki posed for the picture. Loki snapped the photo, thanked them and left. I really had no clue where he went.

I continued to follow those two back to their home. Loki had something nasty planned, I could feel it. Alastair unlocked the door and held it open for Maikki, he was such a gentleman. She actually giggled as she walked past him.

"Yo." Loki dropped out of no where beside me.

I turned towards him, "So, what's the evil scheme for today?" I scoffed.

He gave me a hurt look, "You know I'm not evil, just misunderstood" he paused to consider his next words, and then burst out dramatically, "Why do you only say things that will tear us apart!"

I rolled my eyes and ignored his words, "Are you going to tell me or not? How are we going to waste time today?"

He held out a picture of Alastair and Maikki and smirked, "Here's what we need to do."

* * *

"Voila!" Maikki showed off her dinner. It was a truly magnificent feast, well that's what Alastair thought at least. There was steak, mashed potatoes, and much more delicious food.

Alastair took her hand, "It is wonderful dear. I'm really glad I'm marrying you, I can't wait for this kind of food every day." He smiled and pulled her close. "I love you so much." he leant down to capture her lips with his. It was a sweet yet passionate kiss, full of love not lust. A wonderful moment between the two of them as he expressed his feelings for her in a corporal form.

That is until the doorbell rang.

Alastair went to the door and opened it. It was a man with long black hair pulled in a high ponytail, it was I. There was a storm outside and I was drenched, my hair hung over my shoulders and added more water to my soaked clothes.

Alastair looked at me quizzically, "May I help you?" he asked. The fool was truly confused, if his assassin skills weren't so rusty, he would've been able to sense my intent.

I smiled darkly and before he could react, I grabbed him by the neck, pushed him back and into a wall. Maikki came from the dining room to see her fiancé slowly running out of air as I cut off his windpipe.

"Stop!" she yelled and attempted to pull me off him, "What do you want? We'll give you anything. Just let him go!"

I did not listen. I grabbed her hair and threw her to the floor. My black boots on the back of her neck kept her there. Alastair tried to struggle but quickly stopped when I told him that I would snap her neck if he tried anything.

When the danger was gone, Loki arrived on scene as usual, shutting the door behind him. Somehow, he was perfectly dry. The world is so unfair. He walked up to us slowly and smiled. I loosened my grip on Alastair's throat so that he wouldn't die.

"I'm so very sorry that I had to ruin your wedding day, but I could not let you do this. You two are not meant for each other... Perhaps I should just kill the girl."

My father is incredibly tactless.

As much as I'd hate to admit, the human caught me off guard for a second and broke free for a second. He attempted to grab a knife and throw it at Loki. With an angry snarl, I had caught the knife by the blade but I ignored the blood that dripped through my fingers, he was going to pay for attacking my father.

Loki gave me that look and stopped me from tearing the mortal apart. He smiled more, completely unfazed, "Looks like you have some hidden skill there."

Alastair and Maikki both looked confused.

Loki brought out the picture of them and chanted in Old Norse, "Powers of Chaos, the Wildfire. Devour the prisons of the mind and release the past." With that the picture was suddenly engulfed in flames and disappeared in the ashes.

Both Alastair and Maikki froze. Their minds had been weakened by my attack. I had brought up their adrenaline through panic and the need to protect. Now, that adrenaline will help awaken the killer instincts that both of them have, which will unlock their bloody pasts.

Loki was dancing around, "I did it, I did it! Now they will hate each other and break up. Hopefully never speak to each other again. Ooo! I hope they have a really soap-opera break up, that'll be the best!"

I snorted angrily, "You're such an idiot. How exactly are we related?"

He shrugged, nothing could ruin his mood. He just broke up the perfect couple.

But it was too quick and too sudden.

The human mind could only take so much pressure before it burst. Both Maikki and Alastair suddenly remembered the blood, the horror and the tragedy. Maikki snapped first, the berserker was released.

"You! You killed my father. How could you!" she snarled out in a fit of rage.

Alastair wasn't any different, he sneered. "Murderer, and to think that I loved you. Well it was all a lie!" Efficiently, he brought took out a hidden gun and loaded it. Maikki took two knives and stood ready to pounce.

My eyes widened, "They are going to kill each other." My father looked slightly shocked, for he had not foreseen this. I stood alert, incase either of them turned against my father.

But they didn't. Both were entirely focussed on each other. Alastair started the battle by opening fire. Two bullets caught her in the left shoulder as she dodged and blood sprayed out to the side, but the berserker felt no pain. She continued her charge and thrust one of her knives forward. Alastair let the knife pierce through his arm, and he used this to pull the knife away from her. Blood dripped from his arm and onto the floor. A puddle was beginning to form.

They went at it again and again, until they were both covered in various wounds. The room was completely covered in blood. The walls were painted a dark red, and some of the life fluid dripped from the chandelier above. My clothes were now soaked red as well.

Then Maikki made her final attack. She jumped on a counter top and pushed off that, using the momentum to jump high in the air. Alastair shot at her but Maikki pushed off the ceiling and jumped down, evading the bullets. She landed right in front of Alastair. Her legs folded slightly beneath her, signalling that one of her leg bones had been shattered from a bullet and was ready to give way. She would not give up, so she brought her last knife up and into Alastair's stomach. Blood spilled out of the wound around the knife which stayed lodged in this vital organ. At the same time, Alastair pressed the gun against her chest and fired. The bullet broke one of her ribs and it pierced into her lungs. Blood burst out of her mouth.

Both of them collapsed. They would both soon die. One, as acid from his stomach made its way through the body and the other as she drowned in her own blood.

Alastair looked at the room, horrified at what had happened. Then he registered Maikki's form on the ground. He crawled towards her and picked her up. Blood from the ground soaked into her blond hair and dyed it a crimson that seemed so familiar to him.

"Maikki, my love. What have I done?" he whispered. A tear slipped from his eye and fell on her cheek.

She opened her eyes weakly, I could clearly see that the original Maikki had returned, "I am sorry."

Alastair shook his head, "No, I am the one who is sorry. I was sorely mistaken when I told you that I did not love you." He turned his head to the side as he erupted violently in a coughing fit and spat out blood. He turned back towards her and said softly, "I love you, I always did and I always will."

Maikki managed a smile, "I am...glad." Her wounds slowly stopped bleeding as her heart stopped. "...love you.." she whispered. Maikki was dead.

Alastair let out an anguished cry and tears splashed on his love's lifeless body. Soon, he stopped crying and lay down beside her in the floor soaked in blood, he was still holding her. His life slowly slipped away and his gaze never left his wife.

"Death will not do us part." Alastair managed these last words and he died. The last thing he saw was his wife.

* * *

"They died." Loki remarked blankly. Then he let out an embarrassed laugh "Oops."

I snorted, "Well, that was interesting." I paused to consider our situation. Suddenly I remembered something, "Wait... A while back, didn't Odin warn you against something like this?

There was a giant silence as my words sunk in.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" My father started getting creative with his words.

Despite it being out of character, I tried to be cheer him up. "Loki, calm down. No one...will notice."

He looked at me strangely, "Are you being optimistic for a change?"

"Of course not" I snapped. That ungrateful bastard!

Loki continued to pace, "I am so screwed. Odin told me never to mess with people's feeling so that the result was death. The last time I did that, I was responsible for Baldr's death which caused the Ragnarok!"

I nodded, "Yah, well you really messed up that time. But these are mortals, Baldr was a God."

We returned to Asgard and were greeted by Sigyn, Loki's wife. Though she is not my mother, she sure acted like it.

She looked furious.

"What have you been doing?" she asked crossly.

Loki ducked like a wolf cub, "It wasn't my fault." he whined.

Sigyn narrowed her eyes, "I'm pretty sure it was your fault. Thor has been going on a rampage looking for you."

As if on cue, Thor could be heard in the distance shouting, "Loki! I swear I'll kill you and make it look like an accident!"

Loki turned pleading eyes on Sigyn, "Save me."

She sighed and shooed him in the house. She turned to me, "You should be fine, Thor only hates Loki." she paused thoughtfully, "Though the Gods might insist you to be bound again."

I admit, I shrieked and ran.

Back on Midgard, the police had found the corpses of Maikki and Alastair lying in each other's arms in the midst of a sea of blood. I watched some of them actually back off and proceed to vomit. No one entered until one brave forensic gingerly stepped through the door.

"Tragic memories, minds long lost. Sadness and hate drew them deeper within the depths of Insanity, but they finally found salvation within one another. Fate gave them obstacles, but love is always the victor."

END

* * *

A/N: I hope you're not too disappointed, or bored for that matter. This was suppose to be a short story, and it ended up 10 pages long. No one wanted to peer edit with me. :(. Anyway, please review. 


End file.
